finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans, also known dialectally as Humes (ヒュム Hyumu), are a recurring race that appears throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Based almost entirely off of the real-world , Humans are usually the most numerous and politically dominant sentient species in any given Final Fantasy world, particularly in the main series. As the most common sentient species, they are often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species and races are compared. A rather potent race, Humans have been witnessed occupying, or at least being capable of participating in, most Jobs in the Final Fantasy worlds. Human Types and Races Typically, Human's can define and categorize themselves by their place of origin (Spirans, Galbadians) or by their appearances (such as skin colour), however there are Humans, Human races, or types of Human, that possess unique classifications largely due to possessing certain unique abilities. These alternate Human races are: *Centra *Hyur *Lufenian *Magi *Sorceresses (Final Fantasy VIII) *Summoners (Final Fantasy IV) Near-Humans and Humanoids Aside from Humans or Humes, Final Fantasy worlds are often populated with humanoid, or near-human, races that have varying degrees of resemblance to true Humans (as based on real life). As an example the Al Bhed race in Final Fantasy X look almost entirely human but for their distinctive spiral-shaped pupils that deviate from the appearance of a typical Human, making them, instead, "near-human". Alternatively the classification of "near-human" can also fall upon those of mixed-bloodlines or on those who have been "created in their image" (eg. Genomes). The term "humanoid" is reserved towards those that only possess Human characteristics in a less apparent manner. An example of a "humanoid" race would be the Ronso or the Mithra, both possessing human-like bodies but overall are entirely different from Humans. Many other "near-Human" or "humanoid" races exist. These include: Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI In Vana'diel, Humans are called '''Humes', originating from the Bastok region but having spread to the farthest reaches of Vana'diel. The race is characterized by its equally balanced abilities, moderate intelligence, and high level of skill in numerous areas. This combination of traits has played a large role in Bastok's growth into a prosperous nation of technology and industry. The Hume race has balanced stats that make it able to play any job well, but not as well as one of the races that specializes in that job. The home kingdom for Humes is Bastok. ''Final Fantasy XII Called '''Humes', they are the most common race in Ivalice. They have no real special abilities, and have the second shortest life span of any race in Ivalice, next to the Aegyl. Despite this, they have managed to set up large Empires and Kingdoms all over Ivalice. ''Final Fantasy XIV Known as the '''Hyur', they have the largest population in all of Eorzea. They came in multiple migratory waves from neighboring continents and islands, bringing with them their sophisticated technology and complex ethos. Two groups now exist among the Hyur - Highlanders, those who live in mountainous areas, and Midlanders, those who live in lower elevations. It is currently unknown of there is a statistical different between the two types of Hyur. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In the time of Final Fantasy Tactics, '''Humes' are the only race left in Ivalice, all the other having gone extinct long before the game's start. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Because of their nature, '''Humes' are some of the most adaptable characters in Ivalice. While they can't access extremely strong classes like the Viera's Assassin or the Bangaa's Dragoon, they have the highest number of jobs to choose from. They are also the only race able to get the S-Ability Doublesword, which allows a unit to wield two weapons, so long as they are both 1-hand (bows, for example, are not affected by Doublesword, though Rods can be.) Human exclusive jobs include: Soldier, Paladin, Ninja, Hunter, Fighter and Blue Mage. The Totema of the Humes is Mateus. Mateus is the most powerful of the Totema, but is also the last one obtained. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Since ''Tactics A2 is a direct sequel of Tactics Advance, the Humes have very similar properties to the last game. They still have access to more balanced jobs, and two new jobs: Parivir and Seer. Humes can be obtained in these locations during Blackfrost or Skyfrost: *Targ Wood - Soldier, Thief, White Mage, Black Mage, Archer *Galerria Deep - Paladin, Fighter, Blue Mage, Hunter *Sant D'alsa Bluff - Parivir, Ninja, Illusionist, Seer Gallery File:11-redmage-a.jpg|Hume Red Mage in Final Fantasy XI. File:FFXI-HumePresident concept.jpg|Hume President in Final Fantasy XI. File:FFXI-HumeChild concept.jpg|Hume children in Final Fantasy XI. File:Archadian noble.jpg|Archadian Humes in Final Fantasy XII. File:Ffxii humes1.jpg|Humes in Final Fantasy XII. File:Ffxii humes2.jpg|Humes in Final Fantasy XII. Trivia *In almost every Final Fantasy game, the primary protagonists are Human or near-Human, and in many cases the entirety of the game's party is composed of Humans. de:Hume Category: Races Category:Final Fantasy XI Playable Races Category:Races of Ivalice